


【狼队】大冒险

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA





	【狼队】大冒险

【狼队】大冒险

 

就算是成年人的小秘密也总是成功激起别人的好奇心，管它是封情书还是个聚会邀请，就像现在，Logan叹息着把手臂从Jean的肩膀上拿了下来。红发姑娘转头看向门口，他年轻的前男友正盘着手站在那里，喉咙里掩饰不住的一直发出提醒的轻咳声。  
「告诉我为什么你们会在这儿。」Summers出声问道，他正站在某个男生寝室的门口，像尊雕像似的把所有参与了这件事的人挡在了里面。  
泽维尔天才学校。  
23:07，所有人都应该躺在他们卧室的床上准备迎接睡眠。  
玻璃窗外的雪刚刚停止。  
Jean坐在自制暖暖毯子里，Logan的手刚从她的肩膀上离开，Bobby抱着手机，前一秒还在大呼小叫。

八个小时前Scott发现他的朋友们走神了，就在他刚把一勺玉米沙拉塞进嘴巴的时候。  
他停下手指，用勺子的背面敲了敲碗的边缘，Jean把头抬起来，露出一个非常得体的笑容，Rogue和Kitty正相互挽着手臂从他们身边路过，顺便对Jean使了好几个眼色。Logan坐在他的身后，也在制造出一点动静。  
「怎么了？」Scott问道。  
「你不会有兴趣的，亲爱的。」

+

「我不会有兴趣的，」Scott凉凉的说，「那你们也该出现在自己的床上。」  
「我们又不是小孩子！」Bobby挥舞着手机大声抗议，「当然要有点课余生活打发时间！」  
「哈啊，等你能把从便利商店买回来的小熊内裤和美国队长T恤分开洗再来说这个话。」  
Bobby委屈的钻到了桌子底下，露在桌面上的求助眼神在其他人的脸上转来转去。Jean把暖暖毯子围到了自己的腰上，「别像个坏家长，亲爱的。」她咕哝着。  
「但是你们明天还要上课——」  
「行了slim，」Scott把头向着声源转过去，Logan正在房间一角不耐烦的瞪着他，「加入，或者滚。」  
Scott把距离自己最近的那个垫子拽到了身边，他把皮鞋随意脱掉然后两腿一盘坐在了那里。「来吧，」他把衣袖的纽扣松开，「只要不吵到教授。」  
屋子里的气氛重新变得欢欣鼓舞起来，Bobby开始展示他刚查到的几个惩罚办法，有喝一口非常恶心的饮料，脱掉一件衣服，大声朗读自己最羞耻的一篇日记，等等。Rogue把下巴压在桌面吃吃发笑，Peter拍了拍手掌，「谁先开始。哦，当然应该是新加入的。」他点了点头，「来吧，真心话还是大冒险？」  
Scott思考了一下，「真心话。」  
「呃，说说看你对梦中情人有什么要求？」  
「你太温柔了！」Bobby探出脑袋。  
Scott选择忽视他的意见，「让我想想，成熟，性感，自立，有主见，喜欢小孩子，脾气不要太差。」  
Peter正板着手指数到一半，「完了？」  
「完了。」  
空气中弥漫着一股安静。  
「为什么喜欢有主见的？」Kitty打破沉默，「还有脾气……这就是你和Jean分手的原因？你不喜欢小孩子？」  
「嘿！话题和我有什么关系？」Jean举起双手以示抗议，她看向Scott，「这就是你和我分手的原因？」  
Scott连忙做了个暂停的手势，「等一等，难道问题不是我的理想型？」  
「你居然会是喜欢小孩子的类型！我以为你只喜欢教他们如何战斗。」  
「我该指导他们如何保护自己——」  
「自立是不是和有主见重复了？你是结婚之后财产会分别保管的那种人吧？」  
「喂——」  
「成熟是什么？你喜欢比你大的？」  
「下一个！」Scott大声嚷道，试图让声音盖过那些奇怪的质疑，他一眼就看到了正躲在房间角落里偷笑的Logan，目光像把刀子似的向他投射过去，「Logan，真心话还是大冒险？！」  
被突然点名的男人愣了一秒，「大冒险？」  
「穿上这屋子里所有的鞋从这里跳到对面的窗台上，快去！」  
一瞬间所有的注意力都被转移到了Logan的身上，女孩儿们闭上了嘴，然后开始动手脱鞋，男孩子也不肯多让，他们迅速的把鞋子堆到了Logan的眼前。被集火的男人愤怒的一拍桌子，「你他妈的以为我是章鱼吗？！」  
「我管你用哪个触手穿，倒数计时！」  
「我去你……」他手忙脚乱的把堆在地上的鞋子随意挂到自己身上，手指脚上头顶，然后用手肘推开窗户，像只豹子似的朝对面窗台扑了出去，十秒后，他全身叮叮当当，像棵小型圣诞树一样的重新钻回了寝室的窗户里。  
「如果我是你，Logan。」Bobby乐不可支，他那双破运动鞋正在东倒西歪的被扔到自己的眼前，「我就在这两个窗台之间搭个滑梯来回晃荡！」  
「所以你不是我，你只能坐在男生寝室里接受毛头小子们关于性幻想的拷问。」Logan阴着脸，各式各样的鞋还有被带进来的雪正从他的身上甩掉下来，他扑向Scott，看起来像是想用自己穿的那双把他闷死。诗歌课老师躲闪到房间的另一头，在Logan发现他在如此狭小的空间里都没办法抓到他的前情敌之后，他选择了将矛头指向其他的无辜者。  
「到你了，Ororo！」他粗声粗气的说。白发的姑娘正在慢悠悠的将鞋子穿回自己的脚上，闻言抬头眨了眨眼，「真心话。」  
「很好，你……初吻是在什么时候？」  
Ororo对着他摇了摇头，似乎为问题太过于小清新而表达不满，「大概是初二的时候，和一个非常受欢迎的学长。」  
「在哪在哪？」Warren插嘴道。  
「学校操场的后面，我还记得他是橄榄球校队的队长。」  
Rogue羡慕的用带着手套的手揽过她的手臂，然后把头隔着衣服靠在了对方的肩膀上，「真希望我的初吻也那么浪漫。」她一脸向往的说，「我现在能想到最浪漫的事情就是他是爱上我的反派，然后自愿放下武器被我们捕获——」  
「别那么悲观。」Bobby低声安慰道，手指状似不经意的在空气里画出了一小朵淡蓝色的冰花，「也许他会是个一直在你身边看着你的人。」  
Kitty不赞同的看向他。

+

「勇敢。」Scott弯着嘴角回答。  
「那就来个简单的，」Kitty佯装思索着，她伸手抹掉眼角被笑出来的水珠，「请Scott老师拔掉Logan老师的一根腿毛。」  
闻言Logan一瞬间跳了起来，「为什么是我！」他嚷嚷着，「这到底是谁的冒险！」  
「十根。」女孩儿面不改色。  
Scott朝他靠了过来，Logan在他力持镇定的嘴角发现到了隐藏不住的笑意，他的前情敌从来没有这么惹人讨厌过，「见了鬼了，」历史课老师自暴自弃的嘀咕着，「他妈的为什么是我。」Warren冲过来帮他挽起了裤腿，Logan只喊出一个等字就感觉到了奇妙的寒意。  
Scott毫不留情的伸手从他的小腿上扯落了一根腿毛，那玩意儿打着卷的缠绕到了诗歌课老师的手指上。「一！」女孩儿大声记着数，Logan发现Scott已经将两根手指换成了整个手掌，而且他妈的他还在活动它们！  
「你要干什么！」  
「完成我的冒险。」他抓住了一把腿毛干脆利落的将它们全部从Logan的腿上拔下来，根本懒得计数。Logan捂住腿怪叫了一声，他想把这些玩意儿全部塞进对方的嘴里。  
「好了，到你了，Logan，」他的前情敌拍拍手，将那些毛发从掌心掸落到垃圾桶里，「哪一个？」  
「真心话。」Logan瞪着诗歌课老师的眼镜咬牙切齿的说。  
「那就，」Scott明显的犹豫了一瞬，「说说你今早吃……」  
「咳咳，」坐在他身后的Jean忽然出声道，「别想着帮他蒙混过关，亲爱的。」  
Scott耸了下肩膀，「我只是觉得他有点惨，好吧，那就没办法了，」他似笑非笑的看向Logan，「你最近一次的春梦，Logan，最刺激的那种。」  
历史课老师冷哼了一声，他拉下裤子小心的盖上自己没了一片腿毛的小腿，决定很长一段时间都不会去穿短裤了，「反正比你的精彩很多，slim，你这种人只会在床上用传教士体位做爱——」  
Scott在眼镜后面翻了个白眼，「我会的花式到我的时候才能说，别转移话题，Logan，现在是你的。」  
周围的人发出wow的惊叹声，似乎对Summers老师到底会不会其他花式相当存疑。而Logan明显陷入了迟疑里，他抓了抓自己的头发，眼珠不耐烦的在屋子里扫视了一圈，所有人都在紧盯他的脸，包括那个可恨的提问者。爪子从他的皮肤下面挣动了一下，然后顶开薄弱的部分在桌面上留下了三个小小的扎孔。  
「好吧。」他最后开口，然后在大家惊诧的视线里抓住自己的背心下方提起来，动作迅速的将它整个脱掉了。  
「WOW…Logan？」Scott目不转睛的盯着他小腹的肌肉慢吞吞的提出质疑。  
「我选择惩罚。」Logan拨弄了一下他有点被弄乱的头发，「好了到谁了？」  
Bobby颤巍巍的举起了手，他忽然有了点不太好的预感，Logan对着他挑起一边的眉毛，「大冒险。」冰人咽着口水说。Logan面向着他，在对方惊恐的注视里慢悠悠的把手伸进了裤子口袋里。  
「给Erik打个电话。」Bobby发誓他的历史课老师的脸上正在挂上恶魔的微笑，一只型号老旧的手机被递到他的眼前，「就说你是个贵金属保险员，想找他谈一笔合作生意——」  
「我脱！」Bobby从桌子前跳起来，几乎没做任何停顿的把自己的衬衣解开脱了下来，手指有点发抖让他甚至没办法让纽扣对准扣眼，几颗扣子胡乱的被扯落下来，叮叮当当和它们的本体一同被丢到了墙角里。

+

「快四点了。」Rogue轻快的说着，「最后来个热辣的冒险吧，Logan。」  
被点名的受验者不置可否的歪了下脑袋，似乎是同意了这个建议。  
「和你左手边的第四个人来个火辣辣的舌吻吧，三分钟。」  
Logan转过头，他的前情敌正面色不善的坐在他的左手边第四个位置，眼神透过他的眼镜，像把利刃似的正在将自己千刀万剐。  
「你敢同意——」对方比着威胁的口型。  
「可以。」Logan收回视线，趾高气扬的回应道。  
「我操！你敢亲我我就^%$@^%&1@!……」  
计时器被摆到了桌面上，Logan一个箭步冲向他的前情敌，在对方发出更多的抗议之前一把把他揽进了自己怀里，像是报复似的一手抓住对方的腰一边低头吻住了他的嘴巴。Scott在他的怀里剧烈的挣扎起来，一边从喉咙里发出愤怒的声音一边伸手狠狠掐住Logan裸露在外的精瘦侧腰，肌肉的触感让他没什么施力点，倒是那个入侵者已经得意洋洋的撬开他的嘴巴，舌头巡视领地一样在他的嘴巴里探索了一圈。眼镜被推到了头顶上让Scott不得不紧紧闭上眼睛，该死的，他听到屋子里原本在窃笑的那些动静甚至都没有了，全世界安静的可怕，除了Logan在他的嘴巴里搅动出来的恶心水声和布料摩擦在一起发出的悉悉索索声。大脑像是缺氧了，正在制造出一些白色而绮丽的幻觉。  
三分钟长的像是一个世纪。

 

聚会结束的时候Logan弯腰捡起了他被丢到一边的白色背心，他捞过还有点晕晕乎乎的Scott，和其他人随意打了声招呼就从屋子里走了出去。

 

Fin.


End file.
